Behind the Bars
by RosieRathbone
Summary: After 5 years in jail, Edward finally has the freedom he had been longing for. He soon finds employment at Swan's Stables, a horse ranch where the owner may need him more than she ever thought.
1. Chapter 1

_Yep, here's another new one… _

_All I own is the plot and any characters you haven't heard of before. _

_Chapter One_

_"The parole board of Washington State grants inmate 70963, Edward Cullen, parole effective from April 9th 2014."_

My head dropped into my hands, the largest weight fell from my shoulders. I had been dying to hear those words for the last four and a half years, and finally my wish had been granted. One stupid mistake five years ago costed me everything - my freedom, my family, and... Corin. _Oh, Corin. I'm so sorry. _I worked my ass off everyday in this shit hole for her, and all I could do was pray - pray that things could change now I was out.

_Out. I'm free to go. _

Well maybe not completely free, I still had rules and guidelines to stick to, but no longer would I be locked behind a set of steal bars like a fucking caged animal in a zoo.

"Mr. Cullen?" The deep voice brought me back to the real world. I turned to see a broad man in a black suit, with a kind smile on his face. "If you'd like to follow me." We passed various people all chatting happily to one another. I didn't recognize any of them. "Congratulations, Mr. Cullen." The man spoke again as we headed down a long corridor.

"Thank you."

"Do you know what you're going to do when you leave?"

_Did I know? I had been planning this day for months._

"There are some people I'd like to... get in contact with. But first I need some food. Actual decent food."

My one-man-audience let out a hearty laugh, "quite right! Sully's Diner is two blocks down the road - they'll give you what you need." We turned down another corridor and I instantly knew where I was. "My name is Emmett, by the way," he shook my hand with a strong grasp.

"Oh! You are Rosalie's husband." Rosalie was my Parole Officer - heart of gold, but scary as hell when she needs to be. She'd mentioned Emmett once or twice, but I'd never met him before now.

"The one and only. She's expecting you in her office." We stopped just short of the brown, oak doors of said office. "If I don't see you again before you leave, congratulations. You deserve this."

I shook Emmett's hand as a final gesture. "Thanks, Emmett. I appreciate it." He left me alone once Rosalie had allowed me to enter.

She stood from her desk and enveloped me in the biggest hug. "Oh, Edward, I'm so happy for you! I knew you could do it."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Rose."

She waved off my compliment and offered out a spare seat. "Now, you know it is not as simple as walking through those doors and never looking back. We have plenty to discuss and make you understand."

For the next hour Rosalie spoke about everything and went into great detail. "I will arrive at your apartment without warning, and I will inspect every damn cupboard. If I find anything that goes against these rules - there will be some heavy consequences."

"Okay, I understand."

"Finally, you need to obtain a job and _keep it. _No messing around, Edward. Even if you hate the job, you need to stick to it. Or contact me and I'll sort something out, but don't do anything stupid and make the board regret their decision." I nodded my head to show I understood. "Now, I have managed to bag you an interview for a job - it is at a local riding stables." That was the last thing I imagined her saying, and the idea sounded fucking horrendous, but I kept quiet. "The owner is a close friend of mine, so I will know if you try any silly business. Got it?"

"Got it. What will I be expected to do?"

"I don't know - that is up to her. The interview is scheduled for the day after tomorrow; here's the directions." She slid a piece of paper over to me. It held a vague road map and worded instructions on how to get there. According to the paper, the ranch was called _Swan's Stables - _I'd never heard of it. But I wasn't your type of guy who hung around ranches and rode horses all day. I mean, fucking really?

Rosalie finished explaining all she had to explain and asked me if I had any questions. I just had the one. "Do you, er... have you spoken to Corin?" _I need to know. _

"She has been informed of your parole and understands that she needs to wait a little longer until anything can change."

"A little longer? How much longer are we talking?"

Rosalie sighed and crossed her arms loosely over the desk. "Once we are happy that you have settled into your parole and have kept up the good behavior we can get the ball rolling. But until then you need to be patient."

_Patient?! I've been patient for the past fucking five years! _

But I knew my temper wouldn't get me anywhere, so as pissed as it made me, I had to reel it in.

Rosalie ended our meeting with one final pep talk. "I know this might seem very exciting; freedom and all, but watch what you are doing. I have dealt with so many cases where someone slips up and before they know it they are back behind bars. Stick to what I told you and you'll be fine. Think about Corin, Edward. Do this for her."

0-0

Two days later and I was following the road map on search of Swan's Stables. The past forty-eight hours had been a roller-coaster of emotions. I was ecstatic to be free, I was nervous of what was to come. When Rosalie dropped by to check out my apartment and reminded me about getting a vehicle of some sort, I was left to become accustom to the living space myself. My brother (for all intents and purposes) had found it for me the week before. I couldn't get used to the _space;_ I didn't have a guard watching my every step, I ate without the fear of another inmate attempting to steal my food, or threaten me with something sharp just so he could get my chocolate pudding. _Fat fucker. _And the bed? Holy shit, it felt like I slept on a cloud - I could not remember being that comfortable and relaxed in a bed.

_Now if only I had someone to share it with..._

What? I'm a warm blooded male.

So, anyway, back to the story. With the money I had saved over the years I had the ability to buy a semi-decent truck - it had four wheels and it got me from A to B; I didn't need anything else. With a cold can of coke in my hand, I continued to head up the dirt road. The shirt I wore felt strange against my body - I pulled against the stiff collar and wiggled my torso, but no avail. Maybe it was the heat, I couldn't tell.

I'd never had a proper job interview before and had no idea what I had to wear, say, or do, but I used a bit of commonsense. You need to be smart and you need to impress your future employer, so I bought a cheap-ass comb from the pharmacy and attempted to tame back my hair (didn't work), then shoved on a smart grey button down shirt and a pair of dark jeans. _That'll do._

Finally I arrived after forty-five minutes of driving. I was half an hour early, but I didn't know how long it would have taken me to get here. For miles and miles all I could see were fields and grand, blooming trees. Some of the fields were open planned, others had been sectioned by wooden fencing. A few of the fields held the horses. Every horse looked the same - brown.

I parked my truck where it seemed suitable, and checked out my new surroundings. Straight a head of me was a large... house? Stable? I couldn't quite tell. It had a grey slanted roof and wooden paneled edging. There were various windows above the paneling, but I had no-way of knowing whether that was one story or two. It was as I searched for a way in that I heard the shuffle of cobble stones. Turning, I saw a tiny boy - couldn't have been much older than 5 years old - dressed in blue jeans, a plaid shirt and the largest cowboy hat on his head. _Must be his dads. _On his feet were some brown cowboy boots, but they looked the right size. The little boy held a grey kitten in his arms.

"Hey Mister," he smiled and speeded up to me. His hat miraculously stayed on his head. "'Watcha doin'?"

"I'm here to see Bella? Bella Swan?"

"That's ma Momma! She's a real good Momma."

"That's, um... I'm glad to hear that. Do you know where she is?"

The boy shrugged, "prob'ly with d'horses somewhere."

"Oh, so could we go and find her?"

"Nope, I got'sa stay _right. here." _He pointed firmly to the dusty ground, "'cause Momma can see me from where she works if I stay here." I twisted my head around. _Does that mean she can see me now? Would she know I'm here? _"What'sya name?"

"Edward." I replied with a light grin - the boy was pretty fucking cute. "What's your name?"

"I'm Noah. I got'sa wiener and I wipe my own ass." He seemed so proud of himself for his accomplishments.

"I, er... I wipe my own ass too, lil' man." Noah nodded with a satisfied smile - my answer surely pleased him.

"And this is Duck." He tickled the kitten between the ears.

"Duck?" I repeated.

"Yep."

"Duck the cat?"

"He's not a cat, he's a kitten. His momma is a cat, her name is Zula. We got's lots'a animals here." All I could do was nod in response. "Are you a bad man?"

That was the last thing I imagined him saying. "Why'd you think I'm a bad man?"

"'Cause my Daddy'sa bad man and he got dem inky things too." He pointed to the artwork that permanently graced my hands. It amazed me how intuitive someone as young as Noah could be.

"Well I'm not a bad man, I promise."

_"Noah!" _The stern voice from up ahead made us both jump. It belonged to a young lady about my age, who wore roughly the same outfit as little Noah - sans hat. "What have I told you?"

"He's no a bad man, Momma!" _Aah, so this is Bella._

"Come here please." Noah sprinted to Bella. "I want you to go inside and feed Duck - he must be hungry."

"Okay... bye Inky Man!" He waved and left me to deal with Hurricane Momma by myself.

Once Noah was safely inside, Bella stormed the short distance between us. "You'll stay away from my boy if you know what's good for you." _If looks could kill..._

I sat one hand on my chest, "I didn't mean him any harm, Ma'am. My name is -."

"I know exactly who you are, Mr. Cullen. I told Rose I'd do this for her, but Noah is not part of the equation, got it?"

"Yes, absolutely. I'm so sorry if -."

"Whatever. Come on." She lead me across the yard without another word. Bella's anger and cold shoulder had me wanting Rosalie to find an alternate job. My foreseeable future did not look bright, but I had to remember that this was for Corin. I wasn't doing this for me.

"What do you know about Swan's Stables?" Bella asked as we walked down another dusty road.

"Unfortunately not as much as I should, but I understand you offer horse riding."

She nodded, her brown pony tail bobbed with the motion. "This place has been in my family for decades - my great-grandparents started the business and it has been passed on a generation since then. My hope is that I can pass it to my son and continue to trend."

We stopped at a fence. From where we stood you could see all the horses on offer. "Every weekday afternoon and Saturday morning we hold riding lessons for all ages. We have our Selle Francais," She waved to a selection of four horses all were brown, except for one white one. "Rocky Mountains," another field held another two. Those horses stood out with their deep black coats and blonde main and tails. "American Quarters," three horses that all looked identical in size, shape and color. "And finally the Friesian, but he's my own personal horse; it's seldom he's used for a class."

"What about the one that we passed near the house?"

"That's Noah's horse, Tiny. He's a fully grown Shetland Pony and Noah's pride and joy."

"I see. So, what would I be doing around here?"

Bella led me back the way the came. "You'd be doing general yard work - I'll teach you how to clean them out, how to brush them down and what to do before a lesson. I'll have you pick up the bits 'n' bobs that I cannot do or have no time for. Your work will differ day by day."

Bella was very straight and to the point. I hoped she might loosen up a bit in time. Or maybe she was always like this? Part of me thought that maybe, just maybe, she had built a wall around herself and her son. A shield of some sort. Noah had mentioned that his dad is a 'bad man', what had he done? Is that why she acts the way she does? I wanted to find out.

0-0

I didn't stay long after that - Bella gave me a very brief run down and said she'd see me the next morning at seven o'clock sharp. She walked away before I could mutter another word. I was straight on the phone to Rosalie when I arrived back at my apartment.

"_Edward! How did it go?"_

I took a Coke from the fridge. I'd have done anything to swap it for a beer. But no can do, unfortunately.

"Um... well I've been asked to go back tomorrow. But, Rose, is she usually that stand-offish?"

_"Give her time, Edward. Bella is honestly one of the nicest people I've ever met, she's only looking out for her son."_

"Noah - yeah, I met him."

Rose laughed down the phone, _"you don't get much better than him. Don't give up; hang on in there."_

"I'll see what I can do."

_"Now, I actually have something for you. I've been able to get my hands on something which I think you'll like to have." _She recited a series of numbers and then added, _"don't say I'm not good to ya."_

My heart pounded and my hands shook as I entered the digits into my cell phone. The ringing on the other line became very repetitious very quickly.

_"Hello?"_

I thought hearing my name being granted for this freedom would have been the greatest thing, but nothing compared to hearing that voice. That sweet, young voice.

"Corin..." I breathed out.

_"Daddy!"_

0-0

_A/N: Noah is my baby. I love him. A picture of him can be found on my Facebook group - RosieRathbone FanFiction_

_Let me know what you thought and if you'd want more :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_You guys have blown my fuckin' mind! Noah was nervous that you guys wouldn't like him, but he doesn't need to be scared anymore ;-)_

_Chapter Two_

It was the middle of the afternoon when my phone call came from Rose. I remember looking out the window and seeing Alice trail one of our American Quarters around the pen with a young child on its back.

"Hey Rose," it had a good month since we last spoke. She is a dear friend, but we had both been so busy that time flew away.

_"Afternoon Bell-hole. Have I caught you at a bad time?"_

"No, no." I pulled out a seat at the kitchen table and sat down. "I'm about to get started on a cake, but nothing major."

_"Okay, good. Well I, uh, was wondering whether you could do me the biggest favor?" _Her voice held hesitance, like she was scared to ask me the favor.

"What is it?"

_"Y'know one of my 'clients', Edward?"_

"Yes...?" Rose works with the Washington State prisons. She's the officer who makes sure prisoners stay on the straight and narrow.

_"Well he's about to be granted Parole and in order to keep it he needs to get a job. I remember you saying you were looking for someone to help out at the stables."_

"Oh, Rosalie!" She understood better than anyone how I felt about her job, especially after my recent experience. "Yes I'm looking for someone, but not an ex-con!"

_"Bella, I swear to you he's not dangerous."_

"And you know that for certain? How do you know he isn't pulling the wool over your eyes just to get out of there."

_"Because I'm not fucking stupid. I can smell a rat from a mile off."_

"I don't know... I've had Noah in a dangerous situation before and I promised I'd never allow that to happen again."

_"Could you at least meet him? Then decide for yourself. You know I wouldn't let anyone dangerous near Noah, Bell."_

A cold, wet nose brushed up my bare ankle, I smiled down at my Boston Terrier, Buzz as I decided over my answer. "Right, we can set up an interview but he is not allowed near Noah and I cannot promise I will give him the job."

Not only did I have to think about my family, but also my business. What if parents found out that their child was being taught to ride by a criminal? They'd never come back.

_"That is all I'm asking! Oh, thank you Bell-hole." _

"One last thing - does Edward know... _him?"_ If they knew each other I wouldn't even allow the man on my property. Unfortunately both were serving time in the same place, so chances weren't exactly low.

_"I haven't seen them together, and both have a different group of allies - from what I can tell. Plus you've taken back your maiden name, so he wouldn't put two-and-two together."_

"Right..."

_"Remember Bell, you have more power over him. If he acts strange or suspicious you can call me right away and you'll never see him again." _

I dropped the phone onto the table after hanging up and picked up my puppy. "What have I done, Buzz?" He curled up on my lap to act like a comfort blanket as I thought over the disastrous scenario.

Edward arrived almost a week later. I had been checking out a fencing around one of our fields when I noticed that Noah was talking to a strange man. I hadn't been expecting Edward for another half an hour, so to say I was suddenly on high alert is putting it lightly. Rosalie clearly hadn't passed on the rule about Noah. But if I had to be truthfully honest to myself, he wasn't as bad as I had expected; he seemed polite and interested in the position. Unfortunately that doesn't change who he is or where he had been for the past few years.

I offered for him to come back the next morning. I'd make my decision then.

0-0

"When is Inky Man comin' back, Momma?" Noah asked me at bath time that evening. I sat at the side and poured fresh water over his hair with one hand braced on his forehead to stop it going in his eyes.

"He'll be back tomorrow."

"Good. I like him 'cause he saids he wipes his own ass and he's no a bad man." The beautiful, innocent mind of a child. Perhaps if we all thought that way we wouldn't be so shallow-minded. However Noah can't grow up without being cautious when it comes to strangers.

"That's very good to hear, but if Inky Man does anything that you don't like you need to come and tell me, okay?"

My boy cocked his head to the side like a curious dog. "Huh?"

"Um..." I let out a deep breath in hope it would calm me down as flashbacks began to play. Flashbacks of a time when I couldn't protect Noah no matter how hard I tried. They cripple me to this day. If nothing had been done... I think my life today would have been very different. "If he does anything... like Daddy, you need to tell me."

I watched the confusion on my son's face. Daddy was behind bars, so why would Inky Man do the same thing? No doubt that was exactly what he was thinking. "If Inky Man pulls me real hard?"

My hands shook. To distract myself I squeezed a dollop of shampoo into my palm and rubbed it into a lather before applying to his hair. "Yes, or says any bad words."

_If he dares touch my son... I'll be the one in jail. He'll be six foot under. _

_I'm not weak little Bella anymore._

"But he's not a bad man, 'cause he tolded me dat."

"Okay, okay. Do you want a story tonight?" It was a distraction for him, but more so for me.

"The big bus one." _Surprise surprise._

With hair dry, pajamas on and teeth cleaned, Noah was in bed by eight o'clock. I settled the cover over his little legs, "Percy?" I shook a soft plush pig, "or Pedro?" then did the same with a panda. He had to have one of his toys to cuddle in bed; it is an unwritten rule.

"Um... Duck!"

"No, baby; Duck needs to sleep downstairs with his momma."

"Then Zula can sleep with me too!"

"Percy or Pedro?"

"Zucko?" He asked of our Australian Shepherd.

"Zucko needs to keep Buzz company."

"Tiny!" He grinned with one hand over his mouth.

"You want me to bring your horse up here?"

"Nooo," he giggled, "Noah did'sa funny, right Momma?"

"Noah did a very funny. But now this little cowboy needs to go to sleep - we have a busy day tomorrow."

Noah finally chose Pedro to cuddle and settled down in his bed, a large yawn blew from his lips as he mumbled "can I show Inky Man all da nnn'animals 'morrow?"

I smiled sweetly down at my baby boy, "maybe, Sweetheart. I love you." I ended with a kiss to his temple.

"Love yah, Momma."

That evening I relaxed with a glass of wine in my hand and Buzz playing by my feet. My eyes stared down to the left hand that gripped the handle of the glass tight, but in particular the bare third finger which, ten short months ago, held a ring. A ring that brought me my biggest fear and biggest nightmare, but if it wasn't for the cheap metal, I wouldn't be who I am today.

0-0

Edward arrived precisely on time the next morning. I saw him arrive from my kitchen window and invited him inside. He wore a pair of blue jeans with rips in the knees, a basic white tee and some scuffed sneakers, either his hair had been styled in that disarray, or it was too early in the morning to be bothered dealing with it. I found myself staring at it, as well as the decorative art that covered his upper right arm.

But I averted my gaze before it became too obvious. "Coffee?" I asked when he stood awkwardly in my kitchen.

"I would love some, thank you."

I poured the steaming black liquid into two separate seats before telling Edward to take a seat. "Cream? Sugar?"

"Er, no - just like that is fine."

"I wanted to talk to you before we got to work." I sat opposite him and tapped the rim of my mug to distract my hands. "How long were you in prison for?"

The question seemed to have come as a surprise to him, but he covered it well. "I was sentenced for five years, but I served four-and-a-half."

"What were you sentenced for?"

"Um..." He seemed extremely against answering that question, which didn't bode well with me.

"You are in close proximity to my son, I have some right to know." _Not to mention everything else I have on the line._

Edward grabbed at his disheveled hair. "I was found in possession of Class B drugs." _Class B... not A... could be worse._

"Do you deal?"

"No - absolutely not."

"But you take. Or, used to take."

His shook his head, "they weren't mine. I was set up."

The laugh that burst from me was sudden an unexpected. If he thought I'd believe that I must have had 'stupid ' written on my forehead. "That is an excuse you'd use when your parents catch you with alcohol when you're 16. _This vodka isn't mine; I'm holding it for a friend."_

A soft grin appeared on Edward's face. "I know you don't believe me."

"No you're right, I don't."

"Okay," he lay his hands out flat on the table, "but I can promise you that I mean no harm to anybody. I have a child of my own so I understand your need to protect Noah."

That shocked me, for whatever reason I didn't see him as a father. "Son or daughter?"

"A daughter. Her name is Corin; she's ten." He said her name with the biggest smile and sparkle in his eyes. It was the same look I saw in my father and I felt in myself - the look of unconditional love; everything you do is for them, and always them.

"Where is she now?"

Again he grabbed his hair, it didn't take long for me to realize that this as an uneasy gesture he makes. "Corin was taken into my mother's care when I was sentenced..." Edward squeezed the bridge of his nose. "She isn't allowed to be released back to my care until I'm deemed worthy enough."

That sounded like my worst nightmare. Edward mentioned that Corin was ten, which means he had been behind bars for half her life. That is no way for a child to grow up; to watch their parent rot away in a cage. Thankfully Noah won't have to watch his '_daddy' _go through his time - the second he was sentenced and our divorce was finalized, a restraining order was slapped upon my _ex-mistake. _He isn't allowed anywhere near us.

"I'm genuinely sorry to hear that."

The shuffling off feet broke us out of our suddenly-deep conversation. Noah appeared in the kitchen, still dressed in his pajamas and with Pedro clutched under one arm. My baby had bed hair and sleepy eyes.

"Hey Inky!"

Edward scooted the chair back across the tiled flooring. "Mornin', Lil' Man, How are you?"

Noah only nodded - he wasn't a morning person. "Momma I can have ma Charms?" I couldn't work out whether that was a question or a statement; it came out as both.

"You can have one bowl as a special treat." I wagered.

"We gots lots'a cakes t'day, too?" Noah followed me about the room with his eyes as I fetched his breakfast of Lucky Charms.

"We have one. Would you like to help?"

He nodded quickly before turning his attention to Edward, "I'm real good at licking the bowl, Inky."

"What cakes are these?"

I had to answer - Noah had food in front of him, and nothing would distract him from that. "Every so often I'm asked to make a cake for someone's birthday, or party function."

"I'm'sa best a'helping, right Momma?"

I brushed my sons hair, "that's right, baby."

0-0

"C'mon Inky!"

One of the things I thought Edward should be able to do, if Noah or I cannot for whatever reason, is feed the animals. And I meant, _all _the animals. Noah has his special part of farm where we keep the baby animals. I named it Noah's Arc, because no other name would suit it.

The little cowboy stopped short of the fence, "my animals live here, Inky! Come see!" We stepped through the gate which opened onto a pathway. Separate sections cut off from the path.

"This is really cool."

"Ma Poppa built me it. Ma Poppa used'ta be a farmer too but now he sits and scratches his ass all day, right Momma?"

_That boy was gonna get me in trouble one day. _"Sure does." I replied with a grimace.

"These are my piggies." Noah thankfully changed the subject and allowed Edward and I into the first pen. Three curious piglets left their wooden hut and trotted through the squelchy mud, all making a cute snort. "Dat's Pork Chop - he's the biggest." Noah treaded through the mud and touched each piglet in turn. "Then Pickle is the smallest, and Apple is the one wid'sa little black bit on his snout."

"They're some interesting names, Lil' Man."

"Fanks; I named them _aaall byy myyself."_ I passed Noah the bucket of food scraps. "This is how you feed dem, Inky Man." All three pigs went mad as Noah dropped apple cores, carrots and other broken up vegetables all over the floor.

Next we went to the one other section that held Noah's newest pets - ducklings. His Arc will acquire new baby animals at some point, but the pigs and the ducks were enough for a little four-year-old for now.

The ducklings had a secure fenced housing for now, before they got moved to our pond. In their housing they had a food troth and a tray of water for playing in. We had four ducklings, all bright yellow with tiny black eyes.

"This is Snack-A-Jack," Noah picked up a duck at random - there was no way of telling them apart. "Kevin. Piglet."

"Piglet?" Edward repeated?

"Yes." Noah replied in a tone which practically asked if Edward was stupid.

"You have a cat called Duck and a duck called Piglet?"

"Yes. And this one is Cwist."

"Cwist? What does Cwist mean?"

"When we got the ducklings," Noah had already started laughing. "She dropped this one and said _'oh, Cwist!'. _So I named him Cwist!" He was in full-blown hysterics.

"I said '_oh, Christ'."_

"That's what'sa said! Cwist!" Noah showed Edward how to fill up their feed and then double-checked everything was locked properly. Another truck had parked up whilst we were 'round back. "Momma! Alice and Jasper are here!" My closest friends/colleagues were in the Rocky Mountains' field.

With the help from Noah, Alice and Jasper stopped what they were doing and headed back the way they came.

"Alice, Jasper, this is Edward - he's going to help out around here. Edward, Alice and Jasper are two of our trainers and riders."

"It's good to meet you." Edward held out his hand which they both shook.

"You too, Man."

"Jay, could you take Edward with you today? Help him learn the ropes?"

Without discussion the guys gave us a parting smile and turned to go. Noah had already lost interest - I could see him playing with Tiny.

"Lordy lord, have mercy on my ovaries. Who the fuck is that?"  
>"That could be my worst mistake, Alice."<p>

Alice spun on her foot to me, "have you seen that man's face? That's not a mistake, that's a fucking miracle."

0-0

_A/N: What do you think? Is Edward telling the truth? And is he a mistake or a miracle?_

_For a picture of the animals and farm, you can catch it on my Facebook group: RosieRathbone FanFiction. _

_Never have I received such a response for a first chapter - thank you! Can we do the same again?_

_Thoughts?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A little shorter than the previous, but still just as good._

_Chapter Three_

My first week as a working man went surprisingly well. It didn't take me long to learn everything I need to know, and with the help of Jasper I could soon complete a task without needing it explained to me first. Jasper was a decent guy - I didn't know if Bella had told him my backstory, but never treated me any differently. I met his girlfriend, Alice, briefly but she normally works in a different field so we were yet to converse properly. Jasper mentioned another worker had been on vacation so I was going to meet him soon.

Everyday I would return home and check in with Rosalie, make something hasty to eat and hit the sack. I hadn't been able to phone Corin after that first time - Rosalie said apparently I wasn't allowed to call her in the first place, but if my behavior keeps up Rose will arrange a time for Corin to take the trip down and see me. I could have cried. Five years without that little girl is too much for me to bear.

Bella had been amazing, she tolerated me more than she had done and even left Noah in my care for ten minutes, which is a huge step-up from when I arrived eight short days ago. I knew she was hiding something; the way she protected Noah could be passed off as a mother doing her duty, but I sensed something else. And I noticed she never wore strap tops or tank tops - even when the sun was blaring and temperature rose she wore a top that covered her shoulders and part way down her arms. Again I know loads of women who are self-conscious of their arms or some shit, and Bella could be the same way. Or she was hiding something... something that linked to her past and the 'Bad Man' that is now in prison.

I started off the morning by doing the usual - feed the animals and spot clean the stables before we give them a full rinse down the next day. It was as I checked Tiny's water trough that a young voice broke into my surroundings.

"Mornin' Inky." Noah wasn't as bright and breezy as he usually was, and all he wore were his Monsters Inc pajamas and brown boots. He had climbed a level of the fencing, elbows bent over the top. He clutched a carrot in one hand for Tiny.

"How ya doin', Lil' Man?" I smiled up at him before going back to topping up the water.

"I not so good. Momma says I's got'sa poorly tum-tum." One arm had been hidden behind the fencing, so I guessed he had put it around his stomach. I felt so sorry for the little boy, stomach bugs were never fun.

I walked to the fence, wiping my damp hands on my jeans, "you wanna know what my Mom did when I was sick?"

"What?"

"She would make me a bed on the couch and put my favorite movie on and I would stay there all day, sipping on ginger ale and eating crackers."

Noah made a face of disgust, "eurgh I don't likes crackers. And Inky, did you do big poops too when you was sick? 'Cause I'm doing _real _big poops."

Yet another sentence that catches you completely unawares. I wasn't quite sure how to react. "You know what? I can't remember." With that, I changed the subject. "Does your mom know you're here?" His sketchy eyes told me that no, Bella did not know he was out here. I held out a hand for him to take, "c'mon, Lil' Man." Hand-in-hand I walked Noah back home, the music that leaked from the kitchen door led me inside. The large grey dog, Zucko, bounced up to paw at my knees as we attempted to walk through the door.

"Down Zucko." Noah commanded in a stern voice. Zucko looked to his owner, thought for a second, then did as he was told. "Good boy. Zucko's no allowed to jump up, Inky."

"Noah?" Bella's voice called from outside the kitchen, she walked through the door not a second later. "Oh, there you are. What were you doing?"

"I was givin' Tiny a carrot! Inky brought me inside." Bella thanked me with a smile. "And guess what Momma?"

"Whats that, baby?"

The boy ran to his mother's waiting arms. "His momma looked after him when he was sick too!"

"And do you know why?" I could see question run through Noah's mind; he shook his head. "Because it is a mommy's job to look after their baby's when they are sick, and it shows how much they love them."

"But no a Daddy's job, 'cause my Daddy not do dat, right?"

The air became very thick around us, I should have left before the conversation began. I felt like I was interrupting something very private and personal. Bella grew taller and itched the side of her face. "We've talked about your Daddy." She struggled with her words, and that was when I made my leave. I didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable than she already seemed.

Back outside Alice was spotted pushing a wheelbarrow along the uneven grassy field, it was piled high with hay with a pitch fork stuck into the side. "Edward?" my name was called from somewhere nearby. I soon sought out Jasper and another man I'd never met, by his side. He wore boots, scruffy jeans and a scruffy blue tee with a faded aztec print on the front. His hair was dirty blond, tied back with a folded bandana that sat above his forehead. Jasper introduced us - his name was Alistair, the guy who'd previously been on vacation.

He seemed decent enough and shook my hand with ease, but there was something in his body language. I dunno, maybe serving time leaves you paranoid, but it teaches you how to read people. And what I read from Alistair told me to keep my eyes open around him.

0-0

Before I knew it three weeks had past, and Bella had allowed me to join her in one of the afternoon classes. It was her quietest class with only four children - an easy start for me. However, it didn't calm the nerves.

"I've never ridden a horse." My laugh came out shakier than I had planned.

"I'm not asking you to ride one, Edward! I'm asking you to over-look it, watch what I do, and in time I expect you to take the class yourself."

_Yeah, that didn't help._

The children were aged between 7-9 years of age, the class was made up of three girls and one boy - Katy, Micha, Jodi, and Cole.

Alice was already in the ring and had prepared the Quarters for when the kids arrived.

"Hey, Edward," she smiled, "ready for your first class?"

I patted one horse on his flank (see, I'm learning something) as I answered, "I think it'll be interesting." I replied honestly.

"Good! Okay, you come with me and we'll finish setting up for the class." Alice walked me out the ring and to a wooden shed that held helmets, loose stirrups and leathers, saddles, and anything else we may have needed. She passed me down two saddles then grabbed two of her herself. "Has Jasper shown you how to saddle them?"

"Er... no."

"Oh, it's very easy! C'mon."

Back at the horses I paid close attention to every move Alice made, "these are Western saddles," she slapped the tough leather, "they help distribute the weight over the horses' back and are more comfortable to sit in for long periods of time."

For the next ten minutes Alice showed me exactly how to set up the horses, from brushing them down, to lining up the saddle pad and setting the seat on top. I was taught all the tiny things, for example what the horn cap is used for, how tight to tie the straps, and what not to do when setting up the horses. By the time all four were prepped and ready, the kids had started to arrive and Bella was back in the ring.

"We have a new friend working with Miss Alice and I today," Bella spoke to the kids, "his name is Edward and he is learning just like you are." Four sets of eyes turned to me at once. I waved my hand once and smiled in an attempt to get on their good side.

_Little kids can be scary fuckers sometimes._

I took in everything I could within the forty-five minute time allowance. I paid attention to Bella standing off to the side as she taught the children various new moves. I watched the children happily trot the perimeter of the ring with Alice standing in the center.

"A bit tighter on the reins, Cole." Bella commented and Cole clutched the ropes tighter in his gloved hands. "Back straight... a'da boy!" I noticed the proud smile the young boy tried to hide.

"Anything you notice that needs adjusted, Edward?"

I surveyed the four kids and how they held themselves on the horses. Bella's test was to see whether I had been paying attention or not. She knew herself if something did or did not need adjusted, if only it were that obvious to me.

"The girl with the pink sweater," I pointed to the one in question, "her foot is out of the stirrups."

Bella smirked and nodded proudly, "that is Jodi. If you see something wrong and Alice or I have not noticed it, don't be afraid to call them out." My lack of response made Bella laugh, she held her hand out - palm open. "Well, go on then."

_Oh, fuck._

"Feet in the stirrups at all times, Jodi." I called in a voice I tried to make loud and even. Within a second, Jodi was fiddling blindly with her foot to find the loose stirrup again.

Bella slapped the back of my shoulder, "that was good," she praised, "if you can't control the children, you'll have no luck in controlling a horse."

Later that afternoon I headed home with hope strong in my heart. Not only that, but the next day I had off and sleeping past six a.m. sounded like pure luxury. I stabbed the cover of a microwaveable meal and then chilled back with a Coke and the crap that was on TV. The following morning and I woke up to the ringing of my cell phone. To see that it was Swan's Stables on the other end had me sit up with a panic and answered with the same amount of concern.

_"Good morning, Edward." _Bella spoke calmly, giving nothing away as to why she was calling me.

"Good morning..."

_"Can you come up to the farm for a bit?"_

_Had somebody phoned in sick? Were we exceptionally busy today? _

That was when I remembered what I had to do that day. "I have a meeting with Rosalie just before noon, and I don't know how long that'll take. I'm sorry, Bella."

_"Your meeting will be held here, Edward; Rosalie is on her way now."_

_What?! Fuck, have I done something wrong? Did I forget to do something yesterday before I left? Is that why Rose is going there? I can't get fired, I need this job. If I lose this job I'll lose all hope of getting Corin back, and I can't lose her again._

"Oh... um, okay... I'll be there as soon as I can."

With a quick 'thank you' Bella hung up the phone. She never said not to worry or that it wasn't anything serious, so of course I instantly imagined the worst. I thought over every move I made yesterday and the days previous as I completed my robotic tasks. As I took a hasty shower my mind took me back to yesterday when I helped Noah feed the piglets and ducklings. He ran off in front of me when the job was done and I was left to lock up... I'm certain I locked up.

_Shit, what if I didn't? Or I did it wrong. They could have escaped, or something could have gotten in and eaten them... Oh, my God. _

I don't remember getting dressed, I don't remember leaving the apartment, and I barely remember the drive up to Swan's Stables. I hadn't felt nerves that bad since I was sentenced those few years ago. My heart pounded something dreadful and my hands shook so bad I had to keep them clenched around the steering wheel. I parked the truck up to the side and made my way to the house. Bella met me at the door with a dainty smile and led me through to the living room where Rosalie was already seated. She rose from the chair to welcome me in a hug.

"Sorry about the sudden change of scenery; we thought it best if it happened here."

_If what happened here? What is going on?_

"Can I ask what's going on?" My mother had always taught me to be a respectable man. So I added, "I'm really sorry if I've done anything that go against your rules, Bella. I never meant them."

I saw the frown form on both women and the sudden realization that instantly appeared on Rosalie. "Oh! Edward you're not in trouble!" The weight fell from me in a flash. "Bella and I need to catch up, plus we have to discuss your progress so here was the best place."

"Oh, thank God." I whispered to myself.

"If anything I should apologize," Bella spoke up, "I was nothing but judgmental when you first arrived and you proved me wrong."

The overwhelming feeling of pride completely over-washed that of dread that had recently taken me. It left me speechless, I couldn't get a word out that made any sort of sense. "Thank you?" I finally forced.

The two girls laughed, "thank _you, _Edward." Bella responded, "and now that Rose is here I want to show her how well you have been getting on." She started for the back door. "Well, you coming or not?" Rose and I followed out into the yard without question. "I have a new kid starting today, and I want you to be the one to help her feel welcome."

I couldn't understand why I would be the one to greet her, when I barely know what to do.

We were greeted in the yard by Noah who had been running around with the over-excited Zucko. "Where you'sa goin', Momma?"

"We're going to see the new girl. Do you want to come, bud?"

Noah dropped the football that had been clutched in his tiny hands. It bounced awkwardly on it's side. "Yes!" The boy ran over and took me by complete surprise when he clutched onto my hand. "You's gonna be the best, Inky! I fink you'll real like her!"

"Noah..." I caught the stern look Bella gave her son, like he had said too much.

We walked past the Quarters and stopped just short of the Francais' field.

"Edward," Rose caught my attention. "I have heard from everyone here that you put one-hundred-and-ten percent into everything - you show up on time and you only leave once all the work is done. That is all you need to do and all we expect you to do. And it is because of that, that this has been granted."

She peered behind me and nodded with a smile. I turned around to follow her gaze and...

My heart stopped.

Two people were heading towards us. An adult and a child. The adult held herself tall, like she always had done and she held the hand of the child who had a skip in her step. With my spare hand I grabbed at my hair. _She had grown so much. _They both had. My knees buckled, and I felt the grit dig into my palms as I fell to the ground. All my hard work and patience had paid off, now here I am getting my reward.

"Hi Daddy."

A strangled noise left my lips when her arms embraced me. My throat felt tight; it caused great difficulty in swallowing.

"I fink you'sa right, Momma. Inky real likes the new client!"

"Daddy... Daddy you're... squ-squeezing me!" She giggled.

I pulled back and cradled Corin's face in my hands and inspected her every detail. Her green eyes glistened in the sun, the apple of her cheeks blushed a beautiful rosey pink and her delicate face framed with long auburn hair. I couldn't get my head around how grown up my girl looked. She was just a baby the last time I saw her.

"I'm sorry." My laugh covered the tears that threatened to fall.

"It's okay. Nanny said you'd probably do that."

My eyes gazed up to my mother, who stood near to Rosalie and Bella. All three ladies had clearly been affected by our reunite. "Thank you." My words were for all of them. I wouldn't have had this experience if it wasn't for all three.

Corin wrapped her arms back around my neck and cuddled into my front. "I'm glad you're here now, Daddy."

One, two, three, four kisses were planted onto her face.

"I'm glad you're here, too."

0-0

_Oh, my heart... _

_For anyone who hasn't already seen it, there is a beautiful picture of Edward and Corin on my Facebook page, RosieRathbone FanFiction. _

_Your response has been incredible! Leave me a review telling me what you thought?_


	4. Chapter 4

_So sorry for how long this took - I was caught in the middle with my other WIP. For those who forgot, chapter 3 ended on Edward getting to finally see Corin again._

_Chapter Four_

"Wakey wakey, eggs 'n' bakey!" A little body clambered over me as he sung. I had scheduled that day off with Alice and Jasper to allow me some personal time with my son, and I was taking the chance with both hands and running. I can't remember the last time I had turned my alarm off and allowed my body to sleep until I was physically ready to wake up.

"Do you want eggs and bakey? Special treat?" My arm curled around Noah to bring him in for morning snuggles.

"Yeah! And... choco milk?" I just caught the sly grin he added.

"Chocolate milk? Ooh, do you think you're special enough for that?"

"Mhmm, 'cause I'm four."

_That seems like reason enough for me. _"What about Momma? Am I special enough to get chocolate milk?"

Noah sat up on his knees and peered at me in thought. "Um... yeah, you can too. And Inky, 'cause he's ma friend."

A sudden realization popped into my head. Until that moment when Noah mentioned Inky I had completely forgotten what was happening that morning. "Oh!" With a jerk I sat up in bed and manically searched for the time. Fortunately it was only seven-thirty-five, which gave me just under two hours before the fun and games began.

"Momma, ma tum-tum is real hungry."

Unhooking my robe from behind the door, I slipped on the soft satin and shoved on my fluffy slippers. "C'mon then, Woody."

"Can I watch Toy Story later, Momma?" Noah ran down the stairs after me, he hadn't yet mastered the skill of one foot per step. "_There's a snake in my boot." _He mimicked the fictional character with a deep voice.

"Of course, buddy, but first we have something special happening - we're going to have some visitors today." Noah and I were greeted in the kitchen by two over-excited dogs who were probably desperate to go outside. I wish I had recorded the giggles that erupted from my little boy as Zucko bounced up to lick Noah all over his face.

"D-dow-down, Zucko!" Noah spluttered between his giggles. Our puppy, Buzz yapped at my feet and spun in several circles.

"Can you let them out while I get the breakfast made?"

"Okay! C'mon, Zucko, c'mon, Buzz; time to do ya wee-wees!"

I switched on my retro radio to add some background noise as I worked. One of my favorite memories with Noah are the times we dance around the kitchen to whichever song is playing. Just seeing the glee in my son's eyes and hearing his hearty laughs is enough for me; as long as he is happy.

"Flat or fluffy eggs, Noah?" I asked him when he came back inside.

"Er... fluffy!" He doesn't know the difference between fried or scrambled, but he knows the difference between flat or fluffy. "Ya tell me 'bouts the special guest now, Momma?"

"Oh, yes." With a set of tongs I flipped over the bacon that crisped up under the grill, then went to scrambling the eggs with a fork. "Did you know Inky was a daddy?" I peeked over my shoulder to see the confusion appear on my son's face.

"Inky... has a baby like you?"

I added the eggy mixture into a pan of melted butter, then stirred it with my spatula. "Kind of, yeah." Within thirty seconds the egg and grouped together into fluffy mounds. "Edward has a daughter who he hasn't seen for a very long time." Using the spatula I separated the breakfast onto two awaiting plates.

"Why?" I had to think carefully over my words, I didn't want Noah to know about Edward's time behind bars unless he was comfortable letting him in on the secret. "S'cause he a bad man like Daddy?"

"No - no, nothing like that. Edward had to go away for a bit, but now he can see her again and she's going to come here this morning."

"Here?" Noah pointed down at the table.

"Yes. Rosalie is going to bring her and her grandma over soon, then we'll surprise Inky with her!"

Noah gasped, a slither of bacon hung from his bottom lip. "S'gonna be da best surprise, Momma!"

"It will indeed. But Noah, we need to keep it a secret, okay? Inky cannot know about her being here. Do you think you can keep quiet?"

Noah flattened his index finger against his lips. "Ssssh... I'mma da best at secrets! Jasper tolded me a secret and I not tell you for... _free whole days!" _He hold up four fingers. "I nots tell no-one!"

"Atta boy. Shall we finish our breakfast then get ready for them arriving?"

"Mhmm," he murmured whilst gulping down the last of his chocolate milk. The sound echoed from the cup. There was a loud slurp followed before the cup was forced down to the wooded table, "done!" he announced loudly.

I had Noah go upstairs to change into the clothes I had laid out for him the night before, once the breakfast utensils were cleared away I went in search for him, what I found was Noah lying on his bed dressed in only his Transformer briefs and our cats, Zula and Duck, lying beside him.

"Hey, I thought I said to get dressed?"

"Zula wanted me to play wif' her."

"Uh huh, well Zula told me that she wanted you to get dressed."

Noah sat up with an incredulous look on his face, "Momma Zula is a cat - she don't say people words."

"In that case _I _am telling you to get dressed. C'mon Noah, our guests will be arriving soon." With a bit more persuading Noah reluctantly left the pile of cats and plodded his half-naked self over to me.

"D'ya fink she likes cats?" He asked as I pulled his jeans up his legs.

"She might do, you'll have to ask her."

To say that Noah was excited when Rosalie was seen driving up the dirt road is a slight under-exaggeration; he bounced on the spot and I literally had to hold onto his shoulders to stop him from running out in front of the car. I understood how nervous the girl must have been so I held onto Noah even when the car was parked to prevent him from speeding over to her and scaring the girl even more.

Rose introduced me to an older lady who, from her features alone, I knew was Edward's mother. "It's wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, call me Esme. I appreciate everything you have done for Edward thus far."

"It's my pleasure." It was touching to see genuine care and concern for her son - I know of many parent's who lose their relationship with their children when crime and sentences come into action. I knew I'd never turn my back on Noah, no matter what he did.

"Are you Inky's momma?"

"Um..." Esme seemed obviously confused at the nickname for her son.

"This is my little boy, Noah," I put a proud hand on his tiny shoulder. "He chose to call Edward 'Inky' after seeing his body art."

"Oh!" Esme laughed loudly with one hand on her chest. "Then yes - I am Inky's momma."

Noah smiled a satisfied grin. "I real like Inky 'cause he s'no a bad man."

The scuffling of feet broke into our surroundings; Rosalie stood behind Esme with a young girl beside her. I was introduced to Corin - a beauty of a girl with rings of light brown hair that fell neatly over her shoulders. She had dazzling emerald eyes, just like her father. Corin asked where her Dad was, she held a bright smile on her young face, but behind the smile I sensed the nerves she felt. I mean, five years without her father is a very long time for someone her age. I happily announced that Edward was no doubt on his way over and that he'd be here soon.

"So how do you want to do this? We'll put you two somewhere then surprise Edward when he arrives?" Rosalie suggested.

"D'ya likes cats, Colin?" Trust Noah to completely interrupt a conversation with a remark that makes everyone stop and snigger.

"Her name is Corin, baby." I corrected, "Cor-in."

Noah looked past me to the girl in question, "I'mma gonna call ya Colin, 'kay?"

"Er, sure... if you want."

"Cool! And Inky calls me Lil' Man, 'cause... I'm a lil' man. But you's can call me whatever you's want. But you not answer ma question, do ya likes cats? 'Cause we has two."

"I love cats. I always wanted one, but my Nanny is allergic."

"Tha's too bad. C'mon I'll shows ya to Zula and Duck!" Noah turned to lead Corin to the animals, despite us being in the middle of something important.

"Hang on a second, buddy; we need to wait for Inky, remember?"

With frustration Noah slapped his hands against his thighs, "then can he hurry his ass?!"

Our guests laughed into their hands, Esme stepped to stand beside me and put a hand on my shoulder, "I remember Edward at that age," she mused. I could identify the love in her words.

"A struggle?" _'Cause Noah keeps me on my toes, damn right._

"A struggle," she agreed, "but the best kind of struggle. Edward is our only child, so my husband and I found ourselves looking past the negativities more often than not."

I nodded in understanding. "I bubble wrap him; I'll be one of _those _parents."

"There is nothing wrong with that, my dear. Nothing wrong at all."

0-0

I found it increasingly hard to keep a straight face in front of Edward; I had to act like nothing was wrong and everything was normal, but all I wanted to do was scream and shout that Corin was standing a stones throw away. It never even crossed my mind that Edward may have thought we were firing him, I guess my phone call was very brief and to-the-point, but surely he knew how well he was getting on and apart from our first encounter, I don't think I had belittled him at all. However it was calming to see him so relieved that his job was safe.

It was hard to watch a fully-grown man completely break down. He fell to his knees and had no shame to show his pure emotion in the form of tears. As I watched father and daughter reunite I found my arms circling Noah. He obviously didn't understand my need to hold him, but one day he will. Esme, Rose and I were crying fools; there wasn't a dry eye in sight. And getting a tear from Rose is like getting blood from a stone.

After thanking us, Edward rose on shaky legs, with one arm still wrapped strong around Corin he brought Esme in with the other. I couldn't work out what he whispered to his Mom. She held her son the way that I hold mine. It didn't matter that he was a nearly-thirty-something year old man; he was still her little boy.

No-one knew quite what to say, apart from Noah. "Gonna go see da cats now, Colin?"

"Why don't we leave them alone for now, baby?"

"No - we can see the cats if you want to, Lil' Man." I caught Edward's slight brush at his damp eyes. "You wanna do that, Princess?"

And that was how, with Noah in charge, our group were led back to the house to seek out Zula and Duck.

"You have a beautiful plot of land, Bella." Esme grabbed my hand, she glanced across every hill top.

"Thank you. I grew up here; it's very special to me."

"And the perfect place to raise your son. A little boys dream to have all this space to run around and play in. What I wouldn't do to live somewhere like here."

"Well you are welcome at any time, Esme; apart from running errands, I'm nearly always here. Your husband too, whenever you want."

I instantly regretted adding that last bit on - Edward had never mentioned his father, and for all I knew he could have died years ago. A sudden force of worry washed over me, and I was seconds away from amending my words, but Esme beat me to it.

"Oh, Bella, Carlisle practically lives in his office," _oh, thank God. _"when he isn't at the hospital he's sleeping until he needs to go back. But I will make sure he finds some free time to take a visit."

_He can't miss one shift to see Edward? _Now, I don't know about their relationship - maybe they don't have one, but if I had just left a prison cell I'd hope to see my Dad waiting for me, whether we had a close bond or not.

Due to Esme's apparent allergy to cats, the two of us sat at the breakfast bar of my kitchen, whilst Edward, Corin, Rose and Noah searched the house. A sweet smell of coffee wafted from the pre-timed maker. "That must be very hard - to have him working all the time." I commented as I filled two mugs with the black goodness.

"It was at first, of course I'd much prefer my husband to stay home more often than not, but that doesn't mean he wasn't the best father that he could be. When we needed him he was always there."

A twinge of jealousy sparked inside. I thought I had that when Noah was born, and I still long for such a relationship. "You're very lucky." One finger circled the rim of my mug. I couldn't get the dark images out of my head.

"And what about you, Bella? I assume Noah's father is not in the picture?" I wondered why she would assume that so suddenly.

"Er, no..." my hand rubbed roughly at my upper left arm, where the scars are a constant reminder. "Unlike your husband, he... _wasn't _the best father he could be."

"I'm sorry," Esme responded sincerely, "but his loss is definitely your gain; you have that adorable little boy, and what does he have? Apart from a heart full of regret."

Esme didn't know him, and until an hour ago I didn't know _her, _but that didn't mean anything, what she said was true. So, so, true. What does he have, apart from an endless jail sentence? Nothing. Mike lost his life, when he tried to take mine.

The group arrived into the kitchen at that exact moment. "Momma, I'mma show Colin my pets, right?" Noah decided not to wait on my answer and ran through the back door anyway.

"You two okay?" Edward asked, looking between his mother and I with a smile. He still held Corin's hand tight. I don't think he had let go of it at all.

"We're fine, Sweetie," Esme responded, "Bella and I are getting to know each other."

"That's, er... good. That's good." Edward's answer was a little on the hesitant side and I couldn't work out why. Nor could I work out the curious look Esme shot me once Edward and Corin had gone outside.

"What?" The look made me nervous.

Her mouth twisted into a smirk, "nothing, Dear." She patted my hand, but that didn't clear the nerves. "I just... I think his loss is _definitely _your gain."

0-0

_So... we finally have a name for the ex-asshole, Esme's spidey senses are tingling, and according to Noah, his new friend is called Colin. _

_I __have added a new picture of Noah on my Facebook group - RosieRathbone FanFiction._

**_IMPORTANT: _**_From now on, to stick to regular updates, the chapters will be a little shorter (about this length). I can no longer fit in 4,000+ words a week and making you wait isn't fair on your guys._

_But let me know your thoughts, and a favourite scene? _


	5. Chapter 5

_RL is ripping me a new asshole. Hence my MIA. Sorry. _

_Chapter Five_

The day after I was reunited with my daughter, I had a fresh skip in my step. Corin needs to stay with my parents for now, but there isn't anything stopping me seeing her anymore, if things keep going the way they are she'll be allowed to move permanently into my apartment. I cannot remember the last time I shared a place with my daughter, and that thought alone leaves deep, open wounds in my heart. Bella had managed to find a space for Corin in one of her riding lessons, and even when there were no lessons, she was welcome at any time.

My thoughts and feelings continued to distract me from my job at hand - a complete clean out of all the stables. With four stables and 5 members of staff, someone was going to have the easier job having an extra pair of hands. Alice went to the Quarters, Bella sorted her Friesian, Jasper was sent towards the Rockies, and I was left with the Francais'. Bella mentioned that Alistair had had car trouble, but he'd join one of us when he got there. I had mucked out the majority of soiled hay by the time Alistair arrived with his fork and brush.

"Morning, Ed'." He clapped me on my shoulder with a glove-covered hand.

"Alright." I hadn't spoken to him properly since our first encounter when he gave off an odd feeling, but I couldn't hold that against him, especially since I don't even know the man well enough to judge him.

"How's it going?"

I shoved the prongs of my fork underneath a mound of hay and dung, then flipped the fork into the quickly-filling bucket. "Not bad, thanks. You?" As I continued to clear I noticed that Alistair had yet to start, and he was standing at the side, watching my every move like a hawk. Or, it felt that way anyway. I could feel this gaze. He never answered my question, and I didn't bother asking him anything else. After a few short minutes he started to work and it wasn't until we were putting down a new set of bedding that the silence was broken.

"So, how do you know Bella?"

That was a question I wasn't sure how to answer. As far as I knew, Alistair did not know my previous history and from the way I read him, I was set on not telling him. "I know her friend, who helped me get this job." I began to stuff the hanging bags with hey - one for each of the four horses.

"Ah, so you didn't know her before this?"

"Nope." Short, sweet and simple.

"Wow, that surprises me."

I turned to Alistair and stared at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Bella doesn't accept anyone that she doesn't know. Lookin' out for her kid, y'know? You must have had some damn special arrangement."

"So how did you meet Bella?" Two can play at this game, buddy.

"Her husband is my cousin."

"Her husband? I thought Bella and he were divorced."

In a swift and sudden movement, his spade was thrown to the ground and he took one step towards me. "What do you know? They are as happily married as I am." I glanced quickly at his left hand to search for a wedding ring that wasn't there. As happily married as he is? Sounds like the perfect relationship.

I sensed the anger fuming from him, so decided to quit whilst I was ahead. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have butted in. It's not my business." But all of a sudden, I wanted it to be my business - I wanted answers and find out exactly what has been going on.

"No, you shouldn't." With a loud huff, Alistair chucked his utensils into a wheelbarrow. The metals connecting clanked loudly in my ears. "I'm sure you can finish this off yourself." Without waiting on a response from me, he maneuvered the barrow out of the stables and back down through the field.

_What the fuck? _That man must have a seriously short fuse, to lash out as quickly as that. I thought back to our conversation but couldn't remember saying anything to provoke such a reaction. I questioned Bella's divorce with his cousin, but that wouldn't have been enough to spark anything... would it?

None of it made sense.

After Alistair's childish exit, it only took me an additional thirty-odd minutes to get the stables complete by myself, and took a brief walk of the field to make sure everything was fine and dandy.

There's a shed at the back of the house that was used to hold all our mucking out tools and it was when I shutting the door that an excited Zucko bounded up to me, "hey, buddy," his loud pant could have been heard a mile off. My hand stroked his grey speckled fur.

"_Edward?" _My sudden name calling spooked me, searching around I found Bella leaning through her kitchen window. I walked over so she didn't have to holler.

"Sorry, are you busy just now?"

"No - I'm just done with the Francais'."

"Oh, good. Would you mind awfully taking the dogs on a walk? I have 101 different things to do today, and I'll never have the time to take them."

"Absolutely," I beamed at Bella's thankful (yet exhausted) smile. I took the few step into the kitchen, so we didn't have to talk though a window, and patted my thigh for Zucko to follow suit. The sight of her kitchen had me double taking - she had un-iced cupcakes cooling on one wire rack, tiers of a cake cooling on another; pens and paper scattered over every available surface and various coffee mugs mixed in with the paper. A sudden wash of sympathy came over me, this was far too much for one person to handle, as well as raising her young child at the same time.

"Right," Bella came back through with Buzz trotting by her side and a black leash attached to his studded collar. "You'll need to keep Buzz on his leash, he's not old enough to know the rules yet - if you let him off, he won't come back." _Thank Christ she told me. The last thing I needed was to lose her puppy. _"But don't worry about a leash for Zucko - he never runs off."

"Okay. Do you have a preference where I should go?" I couldn't remember the last time I walked a dog. Six-seven years ago? God, I don't know.

"If you head down to the main front gates," she outstretched her arm and directed me with a hand, "take a left before the gates and you'll find a dirt trail, follow that trail for 10-15 minutes and you'll come across a secluded lake. Keep Buzz on the leash, of course, but throw sticks for Zucko, let him splash about - whatever you feel." I nodded as I took in her instructions.

"Momma," Noah speeded into the kitchen, "can I go? Can I? Can I?" He pleaded at Bella's side and I spotted he already had his rain boots on. That boy was not taking no for answer.

"Where you listening in to our conversation?" She joked.

"Yes. So, can I?"

Bella looked up to me, not saying a word. "I have no problem with it, I promise you he'll be completely safe. And, er, you could probably do with the peace for a bit." I smirked at the mess she lived in.

"Are you sure you can manage him?"

I wanted to laugh and say _'if I can manage a bunch of over-weight prison mates, a 4 year old and 2 dogs is nothing,' _but I kept quiet and nodded instead. "Of course."

Bella went back to Noah, "okay," her acceptance caused him to jump in the air and pump a fist, _"_but,_" _she added firmly, "you stay by Edward and hold his hand the -,"

"His name is Inky, Momma. It s'no Edward."

"Alright, you stay by _Inky _and hold his hand the entire time, got it? You do everything that he says. Now, go get your boots on if you want to paddle."

"Already got's them, Momma." I watched in amusement as Noah lifted one foot at a time to show his Momma. "And..." he shoved his tiny hand into the pocket of his jeans, then proceeded to pull out a see-through baggy, "doggy candy!" I could just make out the mound of brown dog treats collected at the bottom of the bag. He'd really thought of everything.

"Then you're all prepared! Do you need to go to the toilet before you go?"

_"Mooomma!" _Noah blew out a sigh. "And, y'know, I have got'sa wiener, so I'll do what Jasper does and pee in a bush." He ended his statement with a shrug. Simple as that.

Just like his Momma had said, Noah grasped onto my free hand and only let go when the trail became too narrow and he had to walk in front of me. It was surprisingly fun walking the dogs. Buzz trotted by my side and barely stopped to investigate, and Zucko always caught up with us when we went too far ahead. It was peaceful and relaxing, with the only sound coming from a few birds up above and Noah's amusing rambles about his dream the night before - something to do with a dinosaur, a pirate ship and a lady called Sally.

_Fair enough._

"Guess what, Inky?"

"What's that, Lil' Man?" We were back to holding hands, the lake could be seen appearing in the distance.

"I'm gonna start _schoool _soon!" I found his half-run, half-skip very amusing. I needed to remember that he couldn't walk as quickly as I could.

"Yeah? That's awesome."

"Momma said when I'm five years old I can go to kindergarten! And I'm four!"

"You're almost there then. When is your birthday?"

"Er, September. You wanna know how I know that?"

"How do you know that?"

"'Cause my Momma is September too." _So fucking precious._

"Well that's nice, then. And do you know the number of your birthday?"

"I think..." Noah tapped his bottom lip with a finger, "I think 7."

"The seventh? Nice one." I was impressed, I knew Corin had difficulty learning her date of birth, but all children are different, and for all I knew Noah could have been completely off.

We both stayed silent until we reached the lake, found a rock to sit on and Noah spoke up again. "I'll learn lots and lots in school, right Inky?" Zucko bounded in and out of the water, whereas Buzz lay down on his belly to rest.

"You sure will, Lil' Man. Did you go to preschool?" In the month I had been there I never noticed him going or coming back from a preschool, but I thought to ask anyway.

"No, Momma didn't want me too... 'Cause... 'cause... my Daddy'sa bad man."

I felt terrible - this is not my business and I had no right interfering, but my mind had been going a mile-a-minute since the encounter with Alistair. Is Noah's dad a teacher? A bad teacher? _'Kindergarten Cop' _suddenly entered my head - Arnold Schwarzenegger running around a school with his pet ferret. Classic film.

"Does your daddy work in a school?"

"No - he doesn't have a job. My Daddy drinks lots-a-lots-a beers and..." I turned my head to see him when he suddenly stopped talking. Noah had bowed his head and was pulling at the toggle of his jacket. I knew he was upset, and I instantly regretted opening my mouth. I shouldn't have asked him anything. I felt terrible.

"Are you okay, buddy?"

"Mhmm. I'm gonna go play with Zucko, 'kay?" He didn't wait on my answer and even when he played with the dog, he wasn't running around laughing like I was used to seeing. Noah stood and chucked a stick into the water, and as he waited on Zucko returning the stick, his head would slump again along with his shoulders.

"Can I go home now, Inky?" That was barely ten minutes later.

"Sure, come on."

He didn't let go of my hand until we were back in the yard, where he took off running towards the house. I felt it only right to report to Bella that he had gotten upset over something. This time she was found in the living room with neater piles of paper piled on a large wooden desk, Noah had found her before me. I walked in to hear Bella say '_don't be sad, baby. Remember what I said to do when you're sad?" _Noah nodded, "_good boy, go and do that."_

"I'm really sorry," I urged when it was just the two of us.

"What happened?" Bella wasn't angry, only curious.

"We were talking about him starting school soon and how excited he was over it, and his father, um, came up in conversation and that clearly made him upset. I really am sorry."

She peered down at the table, but I knew she wasn't taking anything in; she was thinking over my story. "Take a seat, Edward." She motioned to the spare seat opposite her. I felt like a scorned child. "I was talking to Alistair when you were on that walk."

_Oh fuck, oh fuck. _

_What has he said? And now Noah is upset because of me. Shit, please don't fire me._

"Okay..."

"What happened this morning, Edward; when you and him were mucking out? From start to finish."

I gave her the best rundown that I could. That Alistair had asked how I knew the place, all leading up to our final discussion which, again, included her husband.

_Fuck's sake, that man is causing me nothing but grief today._

"And you are _certain _that that is what happened."

I took a quick think back. "Yes. Nothing else was said after that, and he left me to finish up." Why did I feel like I was stuck in a headteacher's office? And what did Alistair say happened? _If I lose this job, and my daughter, cause of him, that fucker's going down. _

Bella scratched her head, rubbed her temple, and looked anywhere but me for a good few minutes. Time seemed to tick by so damn slowly. "_Gaah," _she suddenly fumed in a harsh whisper, "I'm not picking sides because everyone has their own side of the story, and I cannot jump into any sort of conclusion."

Bella stood and walked backwards and forwards nearby me, yet I stay seated. "But," she stopped walking, "I think it's best for now that you and Alistair stay apart - come here, do you job, go home. Okay?"

All I could do was nod. It was safer to stay quiet.

"I think you are a good man, Edward, and so far you have stuck to your word, but I need to remember why you are here and what I have at stake and need to put first."

I understood that - it made perfect sense - however I needed to know what Alistair said. I asked an innocent question, why is that suddenly such a bad thing? With a parting smile I left Bella in her living room, walked out from the house and went to find some peace and quiet to gather my thoughts before going back to work.

Ten minutes into sifting through my thoughts, I had an idea and almost instantly slipped out my cellphone and pressed down to Rosalie's number. I needed to have her on my side and in the loop should everything go tits up.

_"Edward, how's things?"_

"Er, I'm not sure. Can you come over to my apartment tonight?"

_"...Why am I suddenly worried? What have you done?"_

"Nothing! Well, I don't think I have! Anyway, can you come over and I'll tell you the story then?"

_"Okay, just don't do anything stupid 'til then, Edward. I finish at 7; I'll be with you sometime after that." _

"Thank you. I appreciate this."

_"Just doing my job, Edward."_

If Bella can't give me any answers, I'll just need to get them from a difference source.

0-0

_Like Bella said, there's two sides to every story, and until we hear her side we cannot approve or disapprove of the way she spoke to Inky, so hold back the pitch forks for now, if you had them raised. But please, fire away at Alistair ;) And what was Noah's problem...? my baby._

_For anyone interested I have made a _**_playlist for this story on Spotify_**_ - 'Noah's Arc' by Rosie Lockwood. Check it out, and make sure to follow it - I add new songs for every chapter. _

_Okay, thoughts?_


End file.
